1. Technical Field
This invention relates to heaters and, more particularly, to a portable pet warmer for providing users with a safe and reliable heat source for warming their pets inside and outside of a dwelling.
2. Prior Art
Statistics compiled from the American Pet Products Manufacturers Association 2007-2008 National Pet Owners Survey indicates that there are approximately 74.8 million owned dogs in the United States. 39% of U.S. households own at least one dog. Most owners (63 percent) own one dog while 25% of owners own two dogs and 12% of owners own three or more dogs. On average, dog owners spent $219 on veterinary visits (vaccine, well visits) annually. There are actually more, i.e. approximately 88.3 million owned cats in the United States. Nearly 34% of U.S. households (or 38.4 million) own at least one cat. 56% of owners own more than one cat and on average, owners have two cats each. Cat owners also spent an average of $175 on routine veterinary visits.
A majority of these pets are housed indoors although dogs with their perennial hair shedding may force pet owners to find an additional shelter outside in the yard. While many pet supply stores and online manufacturers make great quality dog kennels with heating and AC included, they may be both expensive and non-portable. Whether indoors or outdoor shelters are used, pets will need a proper bedding on which to sleep. In winter, most of these beddings may additionally be equipped with a hot water bottle or snuggle disk if a home is chilly. These heat devices do not maintain their heat for long and pet owners have to periodically monitor their temperatures to ensure that they are warm and yet not hot enough to burn their precious pets. In the event that a cold wave develops during the night or when a pet owner is away, these devices may not keep their warm till the owner returns home or is able to check on them.
Accordingly, a need remains for a portable pet warmer in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a device that is convenient and easy to use, is durable yet lightweight in design, is versatile in its applications, and provides users with a safe and reliable heat source for warming their pets inside and outside of a dwelling.